Chocolate Is My Redemption
by souldreamer72
Summary: Teddy Lupin messed up. Seriously. What did he do? Doesn’t really matter, the real importance is Victoire Weasley is not his girlfriend anymore which is a big deal to him . So what’s he going to do about it? Sequel to Chocolate is my Vice.


Disclaimer: If you want one, see my other stories.

Victoire Weasley sat in her own little compartment on the Hogwarts Express, cross legged and cozy, reading her book. Her trunk and owl were settled above head and no one dared bother the seventh year veela when she was engrossed in a book, it was a lesson learned the hard way. But occasionally, she would glance out through the windows to see if he was there. Not that she cared of course, they had broken up and that was that. He had always seen her off though, since she was two years behind, but of course that was then, this was now…Victoire tried to shake off the lonely feeling and returned to the book.

"Hey."

She jerked up but quickly hid her disappointment. "Oh, hey James."

"Whatcha reading?"

Victoire eyed her cousin suspiciously. "What do you want?"

James made a fake, girly gasp. "Victoire, what in Merlin's name makes you think I want something from you?"

"Because I know you James."

"Well if you put it that way--"

"But before you ask whatever you're going to ask, let me remind you, again, that I'm not going to use my Head Girl status to help you get a date, you can get girls the old fashion way like every other boy has to."

He opened and closed his mouth several times before setting his face in a scowl. "See you later Victoire."

"I love you too." She called after him.

Once resettled Victoire turned back to her book, but for some reason she was not quite sure of, the words on the page weren't register into sentences. So after five minutes of struggling, Victoire sighed in resignation and pressed her forehead against the cool glass, looking out to the mass of peers and parents. She could pick out a Ravenclaw or Gryffindor she knew, she even saw a glimpse of fiery hair that only belonged to the Weasley clan, but no turquoise…or pink…or chocolate brown…

"Your parents are still out there if you want to see them off before you go."

Victoire's stomach flipped and the disappointment evaporated into butterflies; she exhaled quietly, fogging the glass while trying to recompose. But upon turning to face him, Victoire's sense of composition flitted from her pretty little head; the unusually perfectly collected girl felt weak in knees just at the sight of him. "Oh, hello Teddy. I didn't know you'd be coming."

"I…didn't…know…either." He mumbled awkwardly, in both voice and wording.

"Oh."

"Um, may I sit for a moment, before I have to go I mean."

"Of course."

Teddy took the seat across from her, hands behind back, glancing everywhere but her. "You're, uh, reading Edgar Allan Poe."

Victoire looked down to the book in her lap and ran a finger over the edges. "Yeah…"

"I've read them all, twice."

"I've read them all, three times."

They locked eyes nervously and Teddy immediately blushed. Victoire giggled silently, she had always thought it was cute when he blushed, and, though it might've just been the lighting, she swore there was a slight pink in his hair.

"Um, you should probably go soon." Victoire started, seeing as many of the other students outside were boarding.

"Er, yeah, I guess."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah,"

Victoire gave him a brief smile before opening the book to a random page and bringing it to eye level; she wasn't really reading, but she needed something to cover up her sudden sadness, Victoire wasn't going to give Teddy the satisfaction that he had gotten to her…not that he would get any though. No, Teddy was lingering at the doorway, fiddling with the bar behind his back; it was after all the whole reason he was here. "Um, Victoire," he finally managed to speak up.

"Yes?" She didn't even look up.

"Uh…here."

Victoire's eyes peeked over the book's cover and saw Teddy, hand extended, with a candy bar. A chocolate bar. "For me?" He nodded, though his eyes were peeled to the ground. "Oh, well, thank you." And timidly she took it.

"Um, 'I'm so'?" Victoire gave him a quizzical look after reading the front wrapper.

"Er, flip it over." Teddy made a failing gesture to turn the bar over.

Her eyes slightly widened at what she saw. "'I'm so sorry'?" She looked up to him, her voice softening.

"I'm so, _so _sorry." And she could tell he meant it, even though his eyes were glued to something fascinating on the floor.

"Well, do you to split it?"

Teddy finally plucked up the nerve and looked up at Victoire; though when he did, he could feel his hair prickling into a different shade. One guess which. It was like returning to the Great Hall his seventh year, she gave him the same smile. "Only if you do."

Victoire nodded and unwrapped the bar, carefully. She broke the morsel in the perfect middle and handed him a half. It really was like a flashback, only they were on the train and Teddy had clear motion in his hand…or at least he thought he had. But when Victoire popped the piece of chocolate into her mouth and began chewing, Teddy froze in awe; at least this time he had gotten the whole chocolate in his mouth.

Victoire swallowed her own and turned to Teddy with a contented face; but that quickly turned to amusement as she saw him clearly. "Teddy, um, you've got some chocolate on the bottom of your lip."

"Oh," His face turned the pink of his hair and he hastily tried to wipe it away; Victoire, however grabbed his hand before he could raise it.

"Here," she pulled him closer, back into the compartment, which he obliged, "let me." And a sweet kiss soon turned into a very, heated snog.

And they were so busy they didn't hear the approaching footsteps. "Hey Vic—oh bloody hell! My poor, virgin eyes!" The couple broke away with laughter and turned to see James Sirius Potter pretending, horribly, to cover his eyes, but his smirk was undeniable.

"Shove off James." Teddy snapped, though it sounded hardly threatening through his laughter.

"Yeah, and for someone who ogles pretty much every girl, your eyes aren't that virgin." Victoire added.

"Wait till mum and dad and Uncle Ron and Auntie 'Mione and Roise and Al and Hugo and Lily and Uncle Bill and Auntie Fleur and Uncle George and Uncle Charlie and Uncle Percy and granddad and grandmum Weasley and everyone hears about this!" James spewed in one breath and them promptly scampered away with the look as if he had vital information.

"He's not going to tell everyone is he?" Teddy looked uncertainly to Victoire.

"I think he listed everyone."

Teddy chuckled in agreement. "Well, I guess I should go stop the blabbermouth before he goes to the Daily Prophet."

"Wait," He turned back to look at her, "you've still got chocolate on your lip." And Victoire pulled him back into a kiss that Teddy was happy to comply with; all thoughts of their silly little fight and their hurt emotions and James's intrusion vanishing and Teddy's hair was once again returning back to that rich brown color of chocolate.

A/N: So there's the sequel, frankly, I didn't think it turned out as well as Chocolate is my Vice, but the idea was bugging me so I finally decided to write it. You don't have to review this if you don't want to, but if you want to review, then do so. But either way, review or not, please go read and review Chocolate is my Vice because I am actually quite proud of it. Thanks!


End file.
